BURST!
by papapryce
Summary: The son of the Konoha's number one enemy, Gifted with the power of explosions, and personality as explosive as his powers, come join on the new and improve adventures of BURST! AU Rate:M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Burst!**

 **This is a complete rewrite of the original story, I've read through the original and cringed, so I would like to restart it fresh.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **-Line-Break-**

Konoha one of the greatest hidden villages in the world is facing its most detrimental moments, the Nine-tails fox rampaged through the once beautiful village. Fire cackled destroying houses and its inhabitants that lies in its way. Smoke filled the air making it hard to breathe. Pale bodies littered the streets with varies of fatal wounds, burns wooden spikes and most common.

crushed.

The survivors who are desperately trying to get to the Hokage's head in time all but fail as the demon's rampage was sudden. All they knew was their war-hero was the cause of this. A blond man stood up on a tall light post in the center of the mass destruction laughed his ringed blue eyes had an insane glee as he watches the rampaging beast slaughter the defending Shinobi. The screams of the fallen and the crushing of their bones was like a symphony to the fallen hero's ears.

"He,he HAHAHAHAHAHAH" The man laughed out his hand stretched out in a grandeur fashion. "THIS PLACE DARE TREATS ME LIKE THE WAY THEY DID AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM!?"

"BURN KONOHA, Die Konoha." The perpetrator said grimly.

"MINATO!" A raspy voice called out, the now revealed Minato Namikaze turned around and sneered at the newcomer.

"To think you would fall this low, I'm disappointed in you, what would Jiraiya say?" The new comer chastised, An explosion rocked the village making the two men looked at Kyubi who seems to be spewing out Orange bubbles, the bubbles swirled around in the air, a building popped one of those strange bubbles and to the newcomer horror a chain of explosions let off.

"The power of the strongest Biju." He muttered in awe making Minato smirk.

"You should never speak of my master's name, Fourth Hokage." Minato said spitting out the revered title, "It is because of you this is happening, I SHOULD BE LORD FOURTH, I WON THE THIRD GREAT NINJA WAR FOR KONOHA! I SHOULD BE PRAISED!"

"Jealousy isn't a good look on your yellow flash." The appointed Fourth Hokage said. Minato clenched his fist, his blue ringed iris was gone showing pure white and blood shot eyes, a trait that always happen when his ire has risen to an extreme. The last time this happen is when his pregnant ex-fiancé Kushina broke up with him due to his 'aggressive behaviour' after he lost the candidacy.

"Why would you do this to us, just over some position?" The lord fourth said. "I can see why Kushina left you, your pitiful."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME OROCHIMARU!" Minato flicked a tri-pong Kunai toward the now revealed Orochimaru of the Sannins, who tilted his head letting the airborne weapon fly past him, Orochimaru quickly turned with a snake like grace pushed Minato's outstretched hand – who transported behind him via Hirashin- avoiding a Rasengan to the back.

"I've memorized your fighting style Minato, you will not win here today, and Because of you, your new-borne child will receive the hate of the village because of your actions today, congratulations your condemned a new life."

Minato falter his face turned distraught, he completely forgot about his child _, HIS_ offspring with….

" _I'm sorry Minato, I love you but…"_

 _"But what, what are you trying to say?"_

 _"I don't like the new you, y-you changed Minato and I-I can't handle that I'm sorry but i am breaking off the engagement, good-bye Minato."_

 _"Wait please, I-I'm sorry I'll change! Kushina please!"_

 _"The baby will be better of without a father like you, good-bye."_

 **That bitch!**

Hurt, anger despair raged his mind like the inferno below and he sneered.

"You think I care for that little shit?" Minato took out two Tri-prong Kunais and the one behind Orochimaru, He disappeared in a flash appearing behind the Snake Sannins he used his extra kunai to swipe off Orochimaru only for his hand to be caught by the man himself, Orochimaru used his free arm and launched multiple snakes at the blonde. The snake's fangs connect making the falling Hero scream out in pain and irritation.

Minato quickly cut away the snakes before the venom can reach his system, He threw his Kunai at the Fourth Hokage, Orochimaru turned around and blocked an incoming kick, but what he didn't anticipate was a Shadow clone of Minato ramming a large Rasengan in his back.

"AGH!" Blood erupted out of the pale mans mouth, Another Shadow clone appeared over Orochimaru and slammed another Rasengan, the impact made a large crater, Orochimaru's mouth widen and a shadow rushed out revealing a clean non-damage but slightly panting Orochimaru.

 _"D-damn, I'm glad my research was a success but that Jutsu is very chakra taxing."_ He thought, the Hokage candidate smirked at the panting Orochimaru and blurred in front of him landing punches after punches.

"Tch, you're so weak," Minato jeered. "How ARE you on par with master Jiraiya, HOW ARE YOU EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO BECOME A KAGE!"

With the last sentence, Minato flashed a punch in Orochimaru's neck making the man tumbled down a tile roof, the roof that has taken a substantial amount of damage caved in under Orochimaru's weight making the man fall in the burning home. Minato smirk knowing that Orochimaru is crafty he jumped in the hole to finish him off.

Orochimaru looked up coughing and wincing due to the smoke in the air and pain he had taken he saw the blurry visage of Minato walking out of the flames towards him, those cold blue eyes with the hypnotising black rings in the centre gave the blonde an almost unearthly look.

 _"Like a god, no the king of demons them selves,"_ In western religion there was an Angel, the most beautiful ever created and favored by God himself, but he to wanted to rule, but when was denied he rebelled causing a rift between the angels of god's domain, this was the King of demons himself, Orochimaru can easily compare that with the man who is currently stalking towards him.

Minato, favoured by all.

Beautiful, hell he even had a large fanbase rivaling his and Fukagu Uchiha.

But he wanted to rule and so when he didn't get what he wanted he rebel.

"How ironic." Orochimaru thought as he stumbled on his feet, one golden slitted eye shut and another glaring at the fallen hero.

"This is the end; you and your village will die here tonight." Minato whispered. Orochimaru opened his mouth and a long sword flew out of his mouth, it was so sudden Minato had no time to dodge, he took the blade to the stomach, blood sputtered out of Minato's mouth. Orochimaru took out the extended sword out of his mouth and spoke the words that will haunt Minato for eternity.

"My blade the sword of Kusanagi can cut through anything Minato, I've cut your stomach clean through and I can tell that you stomach acid is already burning away the rest of your organs, you're done for."

"O-OROCHIMARU DAMN YOU!" Minato jumped back and charged at his opponent, Orochimaru sighed and cut through Minato, cutting him in half, Minato blue eyes glared up at the man who put him in this state, he was cut in half from the waist down.

"Minato, I will stop the demon, and protect this village with every fiber of my body." Orochimaru started to turn.

"W-wait." Minato called out, Orochimaru stopped and turned around facing the student of his best friend.

"M-my child, is it a b-boy or a g-girl?" Minato asked.

"Kushina confirmed that the baby is male." Orochimaru told him, he doesn't know why he would tell an already dead man this.

"M-make s-sure he d-doesn't know about me, a-nd please, n-name him N-N-Naruto..." Minato rasped/begged. Orochimaru eyes widen before closing them with a small smile.

"From Jiraiya book." Orochimaru turned to face the already dead Minato, "I'll take heed to your request, may you have a peaceful slumber, yellow flash."

Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the leaf and the Harbinger of death to both Iwa and Konoha, died on the time 9:40 P.M. The flames burned the wood of the house and everything came crashing down the corpse of Konoha's fallen hero and now worst enemy, burning the corpse of the once respected and most feared man off the face of the earth, not leaving any remains.

 **-Line-Break-**

"DON'T LET THE FOX BREAK OUR DEFENSE, I WANT EVERY AKIMICHI HOLDING THE FOX BACK, EVERY SARUTOBI AND UCHIHA CLAN MEMBER UNLEASH YOU MOST POWERFUL FIRE JUTSU!" An old but commanding voice announced.

"YES, REVERED LORD THIRD!" The Shinobi's that surrounds the old man yelled out in determination. Three Akimichi's grew to the size equal to the tail beast and tackled the malicious mass of chakra, using everything they must to both hold the beast down and to maintain their expansion Justus, The Uchiha and Sarutobi clans appear around the still standing houses weaving identical hand signs, they then curve their index fingers and inhaled.  
 **  
"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"** Fireballs the sizes of buildings rain down the fox, making it screech in frustration, an explosion of chakra erupted around the fox flinging the defending forces back, the beast turned away from the Village and tried to leave now that his capturer was dead -shame that he didn't crush the damn blond himself- but Golden chakras wrapped around the fox,

 **"I CAN'T MOVE WHAT IS THIS, WHO IS DOING THIS?!"** The fox voiced boomed through out the entire village making the civilian clasp their ears in pain. Red eyes full of malice locked on to a pale man with black hair and purple facial marking holding a baby with a tuft of blond hair and a red hair woman with the golden chain connected to her.

 **"WOMAN RELEASE ME THIS INSTANCE!"** The beast yelled out shaking the very earth with his primordial voice.

The woman looked at her crying new borne, and flinched at how he looks just like his father, she prays that he doesn't develop his personality when he loses competition.

"Naruto, my baby" Kushina whispered out tiredly. "I'm so sorry that I brought you in this cursed world to bear a burden of being the offspring of the man who did this and a Jinchuuriki, the only way i know for redemption in your eyes I probably death, so…I shall die for you to live, I love you my beautiful son…"

She looked up to Orochimaru with tired but determined eyes.

"Do it."

Orochimaru set the child down and weaved through hand seals, the same very hand seals that will lead him to one thing that he feared all his life.

Death.

He looked at the child and smirk.

"Child, you may not know me, and you'll probably never will, but I was the one who killed your daddy." He said bluntly, he licked his cracked lips. "I'm dying for this village and your sake, so you better not fall down in the same path as your father or I will haunt you forever."

With that piece he clasped his hands. The Kyubi eyes widened, he knew what they were going to do, he tried to kill the baby, but the woman got in his way.

"REAPER DEATH SEAL!" The snake Sannin yelled out, and ethereal form of the grim reaper appeared behind Orochimaru, its long purple hand grasps Orochimaru soul and the Kyubi's. The Biju yelled out in a mixture of pain and fury. The reaper took the tanto out of its mouth and sever both Orochimaru soul and Kyubi's, severing their soul from their body forever. The Shinigami then sealed the Kyubi's soul in Naruto.

"Good luck" Orochimaru fell back, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, the first of the legendary three ninjas to fall, died here in Konoha, on 10:58 PM. Kushina crawled to her baby and cradle him. Shadows flickered into existing revealing the Third Hokage, looked sadly at the scene, he lost his student and the woman who he see's as a granddaughter. He saw the baby with the blood of the one who did this and the holder of the Kyubi. He grew angry at the child, he stepped forward to end the child's first breathe of this world when Kushina's voice rasped out.

"G-grandpa." She called him out affectionatly making the old man heart break. "Protect m-my son, please I b-beg you, d-don't m-make h-im end up as h-his fa-th….n-no d-don't make h-him e-end up l-like M-ina-to. PLEASE!" She rasped out and her head fell back. Dead. Tears were streaming down Hiruzen face and he nodded his head,

"Yes Kushina, I promise you."

 **-END-**

 **Here is the rewrite of Burst, this is an Alternative universe of what if Minato lost the Hokage candidacy and was ridicule by the village because of his fallen out with his comrads, I hope you enjoy this rewrite. And please review on what you think.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BURST! 2**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BY ANY MEANS!**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

It has been six years after the catastrophe that has befallen on the Hidden Village Of The leaves, a total of six years where many lost their love ones, a total of six years full of grief, rebuilding and healing. Things will never be the same for Konoha ever again.

A total of six years, for a certain child gazing outside of his window without the care for his parents. A total of six years being alone.

A six-year-old Naruto had always had this lust for power, ever since he had killed a cat he had this unexplainable urge to dominate more things, just to have the feeling of being on top of the food chain. Ever since Naruto was five he started to be aware of the village feeling of him, the fear in their eyes, Naruto loved it, he relished in the thought that he can make a grown man be uncomfortable in his mere presence, but it slightly made him lonely. Naruto shook of the depressing thought that's creeping up on him, today was his first day at the Shinobi Academy! He's is determined to make tons of friends there. Naruto quickly donned a lose white shirt with a red swirl and a green short, he ran to his front door and slipped on blue sandals. Naruto ran out of his run-down apartment complex, being the only sole inhabitant of the building, things tend to break down, and ran in the middle of a busy market street.

Fear instantly washed over the citizens of Konoha has they saw the son of their harbinger and the jailor of the Kyubi, shivers ran down their spine as they saw his ringed blue eyes and blonde hair, he strikes an exact resemblance to _Minato_ that it's not even funny, and now the villagers must live knowing that his bloodline continues and living among them today. Naruto skipped merrily despite all the fearful glances and scornful looks.

He loved it.

There was a large gathering of kids and adults signifying that there is an entrance assembly going on for the new entrants and future shinobi, Naruto joined them ignoring the mothers pulling their children away from them.

The entrance assembly lasted about thirty minutes and the present Academy teachers ushered the aspiring shinobis inside, a bit hesitantly when they saw Naruto. Once inside the group of children were broken apart into four lines, the first line was then ushered into room 205, the second was brought into room 206, the third one was ushered into 201, Naruto's line was brought into 204 where a tanned teenage boy with a scar over his nose greeted them,

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino, but you can call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka said in a pleasant tone making all the unnerved children calm.

"Pleasure to meet you Iruka sensei, we hope you can take care of us, with your protection and guidance." The new class said simultaneously.

Iruka nodded his head and ran his eyes over the children in front of him and notice he got an interesting bunch, An Uchiha, a Hyuga, the future Ino-Shika-Cho formation, an Inuzuka and a child who looked a lot like the man who almost destroyed Konoha six years ago. Wait, WHAT?

Iruka looked at the blond hair boy in surprise, the son of the man responsible for his parent's death, Iruka eyes narrowed, he had to control himself not to kill the blond in front of all these children, that will be very detrimental to his career and his life. Why did Lord Third gave him _that man's_ son to teach to become a Shinobi. Iruka sighed and pointed to the empty rows of desks.

"Everyone you can sit wherever you want for the day, but tomorrow we'll be doing a seating plan." Iruka said and watched the children sat down, Iruka nodded his head in satisfaction, if the class can be like this for seven years they're going to be together he'll have no problem.

"Alright our first activity for the day is…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto sighed looking outside the classroom window, today wasn't as exciting that he thought it will be, like what kind of ninja wants to write down who they would want to spend their final moments with if the moon were to come down. Some thing caught Naruto eye and saw a group of kids kicking a small nerdy looking boy that sits in front of him, Naruto jumped out the window and landed beside them startling the group of boys.

"What are you doing?" Naruto ask with an innocent tone, the boys looked at each other before the bigger one smirked.

"We're just having fun Y'know." The boy answered, the boy looked very common no distinctive traits except for a fade and big lips. Naruto nodded his head.

"It looks like your hurting him, can you stop?" The blond asked in an annoyed tone, if he made grown men moved out of his way, why not younger. The other boys started to laugh while the nerdy looking kid eyes widened in surprised.

"Sure." Was the only thing Naruto heard before his head was reeled back with the heavy punch he just received, the attack didn't end there, the group of boys completely ignored the nerdy looking kid who shall not be name for whatever reason all rained there attacks down on the poor blond.

"TAKE THIS 'HERO'!" the boy reeled his leg back and let it fly into Naruto's neck, Naruto eyes widened and tears stream down his face, everything was blurry, and Naruto could only make out the sinister smiling face of his oppressors.

"What a weakling." The boys laughed, that word rang in Naruto's ears.

" _Weakling, weakling, weakling_."

Naruto didn't like that word, for some reason he hates, no loathes that word weakling, Naruto tried to call out for help to one of the supervising teachers, the teacher was about to stop the kids but when he saw who was the one crying out for help he made a barely noticeable smirk and walked away before saying.

"If you are to weak to endure this how can you ever be a ninja?"

Naruto eyes widened, he looked to the other boy who was sharing his same fate not too long ago and saw that he was cowering, actual cowering instead of helping, are you serious?

He helped him and now he is being abandoned by the very person he saved?

PITIFUL!

Soon, what felt like eternity to the blond, the barrages of punches and kicks ended, the lead boy held Naruto by the chin and whisper in his ears.

"Listen, with the way your acting, it will get you killed, my father was a shinobi, he died because he was to weak, you're from Konoha so let me give you a piece of advice before I go pass my graduation exam," The boy said suddenly sounding a bit compassionate confusing the blond.

"In this word there are only the conquerors and the conquered, the strong and the weak. What will you be, I'd rather be the strong, the conqueror and the weak like you should be at my feet." And with that piece of advice the boy left.

The nerdy looking kid looked up and saw that the graduating kids were gone and went to Naruto.

"Thank you for stopping them from hi- "the boy started only to receive a punch in his face breaking his glasses, a courtesy of an angered Naruto. Naruto send his left fist flying into the boy's nose breaking it.

" _Everything that sensei and that kid was right, only the strong do matter, only the strong survives,_ Naruto thought his ringed blue eyes locked in the brown eyes of the now terrified boy in front of him. Naruto then wrinkled his nose in disgust,

 _"Is this how the weak are so icky and gross!"_ Naruto thought before punching the terrified boy again and again. He did so until the boy was final unconscious, Naruto wiped the blood off his hands and spit on the boy's unconscious form before heading back to class with a scowl on his face.

He learned two things today, one: the strong will always prosper, and two never trust nobody less they turn their back on you.

 _"Who needs friends, they're just going to leave you if you help them out anyways." 0_

The glasses wearing boy was never seen at the Academy again. _  
_  
**-TIME-SKIP-TWO-YEARS-LATER-**

Two years later after the incident that changed Naruto's whole way of life, the blond strove every day to become stronger, after a certain bad day, Naruto found out something that would set the course for his future.

 **-Flash-Back-** ****

_Naruto stormed away from the Academy sporting a black eye, Naruto was livid he lost against the Uchiha in a Taijutsu session outside the Academy's Gym. Naruto had a feeling that the bastard Iruka set him up against Sasuke on purpose, Naruto kicked his door open and started to punch an sandbag. He hates the feeling of defeat more than the feeling of weakness, he should be the one standing on the top, punch after punch Naruto couldn't find himself able to calm down. Naruto unconsciously channeled Chakra into his right hand, unaware of the glowing orange, he punched the mattress there was a deafening sound and he got flung back. The entire building shook, and thick black smoke clouded the boy's vision. Naruto coughed and cough desperately trying to get the smoke out of his system. He looed at his still glowing hands before the color faded away. Anbu rushed into the scorched apartment finding a perfectly find Naruto and a burning apartment.  
_  
 **-Flash-Back-End-**

Naruto constantly tried to figure out what he did back then, all he remembered was being angry and then BOOM. The blonde sighed and paid attention to a female sensei who is currently babbling on about the benefits of Chakra.

"And to enhance your physical prowess, you can channel chakra to any parts of your limbs and your strength will increase ten-fold."

That caught Naruto's attention.

"But be wary, this procedure can not only destroy your body if you are not careful, it can also destroy your entire chakra pathway in that limb ending your career as a Shinobi."

Naruto was now lost in thought, there might be a chance he unconsciously channeled chakra into his arm that day. When the day was over Naruto rushed to the woods, once reaching there he started to channel his chakra into his right arm. What he saw marveled him, His palm was glowing orange!

Naruto ran to a tree bark and did an open palm punch on the bark, Naruto's world turn white, another deafening blast like the one that day rang in Naruto's ears and Naruto could feel himself being flung back. Naruto opened his eyes and watched in awe as the tree he punched was no longer there, just smoldered earth. The boy's smile threatened to split his face in half, he pulled himself up, oh the possibilities of having this ability!

The whole of Konoha felt a shiver, they felt as if something gave the wrong person power, and said person's going to abuse that power.

 **-Line-Break-**

The now thirteen-year-old Naruto walked in classroom 204 gaining the attention of the rooms inhabitants, Naruto changed a lot over the course of the years, Naruto's hair is more shaggier than normal he's grown from 4'6 to 5'4. Instead of a common white shirt and green shorts, Naruto now wears an orange sleeveless hoodie with a blue short sleeve shirt underneath, Naruto now wears a baggy blue short that ends at his knees. How our lovely blond acquires all these things you may ask, well ever since last year, the Hokage has been Naruto's patron, supporting him with monthly stipend, tools and clothes. Naruto has been grateful to the man, but he realized something that troubled him. The Hokage didn't care for him before his abilities was revealed by a passing shinobi who witnessed the scene all those years ago. Naruto believe that the Hokage was simply trying to gain trust from the boy, so he can use him like a tool. Naruto's no fool, he knew every shinobi is the Kage's tool, but Naruto has other plans, he will be Hokage, so he won't be nobodies tool, but to reach the goal he have to play the part of being Hiruzen's shiny little toy.

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **Eh, wasn't really feeling this chapter.**_

 _ **Your Papa,  
Papapryce.**_


End file.
